Doctor (disambiguation)
If you are looking for "Doctor", you may be looking for the following: Japanese doctors Doctor Kamijo *'Doctor Kamijo' (上条先生, kamijou-sensei), was the sports medicine physician in charge of the medical office in Omiya Football Stadium, during the 16th National middle school tournament. Misugi's doctor *'Misugi's doctor', the cardiologist who assisted Misugi during his two-year rehabilitation after the surgery at during the Kids' Dream arc. He was the one who told Misugi that he could play for 30 minutes per day, so Misugi was able to train to play in the Tokyo Prefecture qualifier tournament and also be a substitute player during the International Jr. Youth tournament. Doctor Shibazaki *'Hiroyuki Shibazaki' (芝崎 宏行, shibazaki hiroyuki), usually referred to as Doctor Shibazaki (芝崎先生, shibazaki-sensei), is Misaki's personal doctor since the World Youth tournament, as part of a long treatment to recover from a car accident where his left leg was broken. Shibazaki was first introduced in World Youth saga and continued to help Misaki in his rehab not only for the year the young man had to quit football, but as for helping him develop and strengthen his right leg in order to develop the S.S.S in his comeback as a regular player for Jubilo Iwata. He was also part of the personnel of Olympic Japan in order to monitor Misaki's performance. Professor Ariga * Taishi Ariga (有賀 大志, ariga taishi), usually referred to as Professor Ariga (有賀教授, ariga-kyōju), an athletic trainer and sports medicine physician who has his university facilities in Hawaii. He was also the professor of Manabu Okawa and other former Nankatsu players who attended his university. Taishi Ariga had the opportunity to ask train Tsubasa in order to make him a "fantaglasista" and become a true gladiator on the football field. Doctor Serizawa *'Doctor Serizawa' (芹沢先生, serizawa-sensei), the physician of Olympic Japan. Non-Japanese doctors Spain 22px|border Doctor Mendes *'Doctor Mendes' (ドクター・メンデス, dokutā mendesu), the Spanish physician of FC Barcelona, who became Tsubasa's supporter and assisted him during his fallback after being temporarily demoted to Barcelona B. Italy 22px|border Mazzantini *'Mazzantini' (マッツァンティーニ, mattsantīni) is an Italian athletic trainer and fitness coach of Juventus FC. He had a clash with Kojiro Hyuga since he showed an analysis proving the Japanese striker has a poor body balance, only his right leg was strong enough to pass the tests. So, during that season of Serie A, Kojiro had to do an extremely training in order to meet the requirements, but, at the end, Kojiro was out on loan to a Serie C team, AC Reggiana, since he had to better his skills for at least another season. Nonetheless, Kojiro recovered his senses and accepted the challenge in order to obtain his full potential and follow Tsubasa. Then, Kojiro has promised the physical coach from Juventus to send a pizza for every goal he scores. Germany 22px|border Doctor Stein *'Doctor Stein' (ドクター・スタイン, dokutā sutain), a renowned doctor Sports medicine physician, who was working for Hamburger SV Jr. Youth and assisted Tsubasa due to his leg and shoulder injuries. He's an anime-original character from the 2001 anime. Category:Disambiguation by character